


Happy Birthday Steve

by ravenclawsidiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsidiot/pseuds/ravenclawsidiot
Summary: Steve gets the day off for his birthday, but a mysterious ding-dong-ditcher keeps leaving birthday presents at his door.





	

            It’d been one hell of a year after the (almost) alien invasion and fight with Tony and his side of the Avengers. Steve was happy to finally get a day off on his birthday.

            Steve sat alone, draped over his couch. Bucky—who had been hiding out in his apartment for a while—had gone to Sam’s for the day. He sighed having no idea what to do.

            The doorbell rang and he looked over; everyone on the team had unanimously decided to leave him alone for the day. He got up after a moment and looked out the peephole: no one. He opened the door to look around the hallway and stubbed his toe on a red, white, and blue metallic wrapped box.

            He yelped and swore, something he’d never do in front of Bucky, and looked. No one was in the hallway either. He took the box back into his apartment cautiously, checking for ticking or the like. The box was silent and felt a bit light.

            He held his shield in front of him as he opened the box: just a precaution. He was weary for good reason.

            Inside was a small box of sparklers for the holiday. He smiled. He’d told the team multiple times that he didn’t want anything for his birthday, but he knew they’d get him something anyway.

            He logged into Netflix, Sam had given him permission to use his account to catch up, and resumed the episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ he’d started last night. If he was going to have the day off to relax, he was damn well going to veg out.

            About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Again there was no one, and there was a gift in front of the door. Without stubbing his toe, he grabbed the box and took it to the coffee table to open. This time there was a package of microwavable Thai food.

            Throughout the day, the doorbell kept ringing and bringing gifts. By 4, he had ended up with a signed Nirvana CD, an American flag shirt, and a container of beer. The door rang again at 5:06 and he opened it after a moment curious as to what the ding-dong-ditcher had brought this time.

            This box was wrapped differently from the rest; it had dark gray wrapping paper and a bright red bow on top. He carried it gently to the table and opened it. He gasped and tears burned behind his eyes as he lifted out what was inside.

            What stared back at him was a teddy bear. This bear was special though: it wore black clothes, shoes, and had a hand-crafted faux metal arm complete with a red star.

            This bear wasn’t like the ones they made modeled after him; his were mass-produced, and this one was obviously hand-made. It must have taken whoever made it a lot of time and effort. He had never had the desire to sleep with a stuffed animal, but he’d be damned if this one didn’t have a permanent reserved spot on his and Bucky’s bed.

            The door opened suddenly, leaving him startled. He looked up to see Bucky blocking the doorway in his civilian clothes. He realized too late that he was cradling the bear.

            Bucky smiled. “Clint finished it in time?”

            Steve blinked back the touched tears. “You knew?”

            “I had to model for it a bit, so yeah. Do you like it? It’s probably not as high-quality as yours, but it’s a one-of-a-kind.”

            Steve nodded and laid the bear gently back into the box before moving to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist. He heard a small sneeze behind Bucky. It was then that he noticed a bright blue piece of fabric wrapped around Bucky’s right wrist.

            “Bucky..?”

            Bucky smiled apologetically. “You’ve got one last gift.” He moved out of the doorway, and pulled on the leash carefully before a small, yellow pup trod into the apartment. It sniffed around a moment before walking over to Steve and jumping on his leg.

            Steve picked it up, falling in love with the pup immediately.

            “I already checked that the apartment’s pet-friendly, and paperwork’s all done. He’s all ours.” Bucky moved and hugged the both of them, planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

            “Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very late Valentine's Day fic for slytherins-sweetheart on Tumblr. She asked for Stucky and I provided :)


End file.
